<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Prison? by summer_of_1985</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26046733">Prison?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/summer_of_1985/pseuds/summer_of_1985'>summer_of_1985</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>I love you. Noice, smort. I love you too. [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Episode: s04e22 Crime and Punishment, F/M, Post-Season/Series 04, Season/Series 04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2018-01-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2018-01-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:28:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>799</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26046733</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/summer_of_1985/pseuds/summer_of_1985</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After Jake (and Rosa) go to prison, Amy finds what Jake was planning if he didn't go to prison.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>I love you. Noice, smort. I love you too. [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1890769</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Prison?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jake was dragged away (like the criminals he'd put away) watching tears roll down Amy's cheeks.</p><p>Amy Santiago. The love of his life, his Amy, his girl. It's not even been a year since he came back from the hell that is Florida.</p><p>Jake's been separated from Amy too many times. Undercover in the Mafia, undercover in Flordia and now he's going to prison for nearly 15 years.</p><p>Jake knew he always had bad timing. He told Amy he had feelings for her when she was still with Teddy. They were ready to move into Amy's apartment when he had to hide in Florida with the Captain.</p><p>Maybe all of this, it sort of proves that he and Amy aren't meant to be.</p><p>But, Jake refused to believe that she wasn't the one. Because she was. Jake knew in his heart that Amy was his future.</p><hr/><p>-Next day-</p><p>Amy walked into the precinct with red eyes, bags under her eyes and one of Jake's t-shirt as her blouse.</p><p>No one wanted to correct Amy on her appearance, seeing as she missed Jake.</p><p>Charles sat at his desk, smiled at her and walked to her desk with a plastic bag in hand.</p><p>"This is what Jake had in his pocket," Charles said, handing Amy the bag. She opened it and what fell into her hand confused her.</p><p>"It's a ring..?" Amy said, holding the ring gently between her fingers.</p><p>"That's Nana's engagement ring," Gina said, looking at the ring and then going back to her phone. Her hand resting gently on her pregnant stomach.</p><p>"Engag-" Amy was cut off by Charles squealing like a child.</p><p>"He was going to propose!" Charles said, bouncing in Amy's perp chair.</p><p>Amy smiled at the ring held tightly in her fingers. It was old-fashioned and well-worn, but Amy loved it. She loved that it originally belonged to Jake's Nana (who he loved and misses dearly).</p><p>"If Jake proposed what would you have said?" Charles asked, watching adoration flutter over Amy's face.</p><p>Amy gave a half-smile, and put the ring on her finger, only for it to get stuck on her finger, refusing to go any further.</p><p>"I'll get it resized," Amy said, putting it in her blazer pocket and opening the case file for Jake and Rosa's case.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>"An inmate from Manhatten Detention Complex is attempting to contact you. Press one to accept this call."</em>
</p><p>In all her life, Amy has never been so quick to accept a call.</p><p>"Hi, babe." Came the voice of the love of her life. The wrongly accused Jacob Peralta.</p><p>"Hi, babe," Amy smiled sadly into the phone and looked at the newspaper sat before her. "How are you?" She asks, then looking out of the window at the New York skyline.</p><p>"It's not getting any better, Ames," Jake said. Amy freaked the first time Jake told her about him getting beat up by the perps he's put away years ago.</p><p>"We'll get you out, I'll get you out. I promise you, you're not going to spend 15 years in there."</p><hr/><p>-Reassessing their case-</p><p>The court reassesses their case. And decide to bring Amy Santiago to the stand.</p><p>Amy makes her way to the stand and sees Jake's face for the first time in months. He looks horrendous. Bags, red eyes, his hair isn't the way she loves. Sat on the desk before her is the shell of the man she loves.</p><p>Amy makes her way to the stand, and Jake sees Amy's face for the first time in months. She doesn't look her usual pristine self, the way she holds herself together isn't the same. She looks as bad as he probably does. She looks like the shell of the woman he loves. But he sees the glittering of a familiar engagement ring and grins for the first time in a long time.</p><p>Amy said the oath, with her hand in on the Bible. Jake knew Amy wasn't very religious. She only went to Church when her parents went.</p><p>"Did Jake steal the money?" The judge asked.</p><p>"No," Amy said, looking at Jake. "When I first met him, he had $3 in his account!" Jake smiled, remembering when he met Amy for the first time. Jake remembered the crush that blossomed from the first day.</p><p>"Well, he must have found some time to steal the money." The judge said, and Amy instantly shook her head, furiously.</p><p>"Jake and I have spent the past 2 months moving into my apartment," this was news to the rest of the squad and they all awed while Charles squealed.</p><p>"Well, what about Miss Diaz?" The judge asked.</p><p>"She's been planning her wedding," Amy said, looking at Rosa who slightly smiled at the image of Adrian Pimento in the back of her mind.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>